This invention generally pertains to a multichip IC module having coplanar dice and substrate. Generally, in high density integrated circuit module assemblies and the like, it is desirable to have a coplanar relationship between the plurality of dice and the substrate in which the dice are mounted so that future processing steps may be performed with relative ease. U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,096 entitled "High Density IC Module Assembly" which was issued on Dec. 16, 1986 is the type of module that will utilize the present invention.
Previous multichip IC modules of this type have met difficulty in that there is a lack of coplanarity between the dice and the substrate. The dice are generally bonded to the substrate using a glass slurry. Perhaps the most common problem occurs when the glass is fired after it has been applied to the dice and substrate. While the glass is being fired, it shrinks, thereby creating grooves between the substrate and the dice. This lack of coplanarity creates shorting of interconnect lines and step coverage problems due to improper amounts of metal interconnect being disposed in the existing groove. Therefore, a multichip IC module having coplanar dice and substrate which allows easier interconnect line reliability and processing steps are highly desirable.